


Alphas Anonymous

by Lythane



Series: Sink Your Teeth In [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dom/sub, M/M, Omegaverse, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Smoking, Voyeurism, will update tags as chapters progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythane/pseuds/Lythane
Summary: In an attempt to de-stress from work, Nyx finds himself an anonymous hook-up at a masquerade party who turns out to be... notquiteas anonymous as he intended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx sets out to find a suitable partner for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few years before the Fall of Insomnia/in the Brotherhood era.
> 
> Edits: changes to pacing and flow in this chapter. Plot is the same

Down in the heart of the slums, crammed between a bar and a strip club stands a very unassuming gold door set into a short thin building with blackout windows. Behind the door thrums the steady beat of club music, and through it: ‘Indigo’ - the only club in Insomnia that offers a year-round masquerade party, and the location of choice for Nyx’s anonymous hook-ups. 

Famously known for its theatre-like design, Indigo spans seven floors in total; most of which descend underground in a chaotic maze of tiered sweeping balconies, mirrored corridors and plush side rooms that all stretch around the main dancefloor in the centre. 

This particular evening was ‘Alpha Only’ and Nyx was going alone, carrying a week’s worth of tension in his shoulders with a _very_ specific kind of stress relief in mind.

Once inside, masks are provided in the cloakroom; all matching black lace and intricate wiring to mimic various creatures and demons. Ever a creature of habit, Nyx picks his favourite – a half mask that covers his face from the  nose up and bends back over his ears into two curved horns, similar to the one that adorns his uniform. It might be an obvious choice, but so far in the (probably too many) years he’s been coming here, he can count the times he’s been recognised on one hand.

He pulls the mask on and ties it securely, pausing by a wall of floor-to-ceiling mirrors to admire his reflection.  The lighting is dark enough to add to the anonymity, but Nyx has also taken special care to make himself as unrecognisable as possible (hair tied back, braids undone, scent blocker drugs taken).

Tight black jeans hug his thighs and ass in a very pleasing way, complimented by a black, long-sleeved shirt he’s rolled up to his forearms and finished with the nicest boots he owns.

At the end of the corridor, the club greets him with a bassline that thumps pleasantly in his chest.

Satisfied, he makes his way down the sweeping central staircase to the nearest bar. 

Nyx can feel eyes on him like a breath ghosting his skin as he slips through the crowds and leans on the bar to order a drink.

The scent of the room alone is enough to cloud his senses; saturated with Alpha musk and arousal, but it’s the undercurrent of growling and purring that’s setting his nerves on fire.  He glances over the balcony to his left, watching the crowd on the dancefloor below; hips swaying and grinding to the beat of the music.

Drink in hand, he turns his attention to the booths lined along the opposite wall, half hidden in darkness behind heavy blood-red velvet curtains.  His gaze flicks between couples crowded on plush leather sofas, hands sliding under clothes and tongues over skin, Alpha-Gold eyes flashing as they catch the light.  

He pulls his gaze away to scan the crowd again, unsure of what, or more precisely _who_ , he’s looking for when a man at the opposite end of the bar catches his attention. 

Nyx can’t see much as he peers through gaps in the crowd, stealing glances at him when he can. Even by ‘Alpha’ standards the man is huge; at least a head taller than Nyx, broad shoulders, thick muscled arms practically ripping out of a thin white shirt, big skull-crushing hands and a face slapped with a scowl that would make any child cry. 

Nyx grins, feeling the first rush of adrenaline. He’s perfect.

He orders another drink before weaving over to lean down on the bar beside the man, announcing his presence with a boisterous chuff.  He’s careful to stay out of the Alpha’s space in case the man takes offense at his flirting - it wouldn’t be the first bar fight Nyx had been involved in, but as much as he would enjoy throwing a few punches the last thing he needs is to be thrown on guard duty for starting a brawl. 

After a beat, the Alpha turns his head slightly to look at Nyx, gently swirling the whisky in his glass with disinterest. Calculating, murky-green eyes scan over him from head to toe, shadowed behind a horned behemoth mask that seems perfectly appropriate for the Alpha’s stand-offish demeanour.

Nyx glances over, unfazed by the intensity of his gaze.  Up close, Nyx admires the scars that litter the man’s skin; big, jagged scars that speak of battles and blood.  Some disappear up under his mask, some up under his sleeves and down his chest.  Nyx understands scars, understands blood, and finds beauty and familiarity in the broken skin. A particularly large, deep scar curves down under the collar of the Alpha’s shirt and Nyx wonders how it would feel under his tongue.

The Alpha looks away decidedly and takes a sip of his whiskey.

Nyx huffs in disappointment, turning to lean his back against the bar.  He downs the last of his drink, leaving the glass on the bar with a clatter and takes a sweeping glance of the room in search of a new partner.  He’s about to move away when he feels the weight of the Alpha’s gaze on him again:  He pretends not to notice, and is rewarded for his patience with a low, powerful chuff. 

He turns back – the Alpha isn’t looking at him but the invitation in his call is clear, so Nyx rests his elbows on the bar again, closer, and flashes his most charming grin.  The Alpha growls pleasantly in response, baring his (huge, tear-your-throat-out) fangs and places his empty glass down, finally turning his full attention to Nyx.

Nyx chuffs at him again and the Alpha cocks an eyebrow expectantly, impatiently, so Nyx places a hand on the man’s arm and leans close enough to speak without needing to shout, lips mere inches from the Alpha’s ear.

“Wanna dance?” Nyx asks, stroking his hand up to the Alpha’s shoulder, fingertips tracing the contours of his muscle.  The Alpha turns his head closer, nuzzling his beard against Nyx’s neck with a grin, his hand on Nyx's shoulder holding him firm. 

“I don’t come here to dance,” the Alpha says, his voice a deep rumble in Nyx’s ear heavy with lewd suggestion.  

“Oh,” Nyx says, rather uselessly, breath catching as the Alpha licks a broad stripe over his scent gland, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. 

“Come,” the Alpha commands, standing and briefly glancing back at Nyx before walking away, clearly expecting him to follow.

Nyx hesitates for only a split second, then weaves through the crowd keeping his focus locked on broad shoulders and pointed horns.  This floor is packed and all the booths appear to be taken, but he finds the Alpha waiting by the stairs to the floor below instead.

“I thought you didn’t want to dance?” Nyx teases, shouting to be heard over the music.  The Alpha spares him a glance as they descend the stairs together, and instead turns off the stairs before they reach the dancefloor into a narrow corridor that runs along the side of the room. 

The corridor is lined with mirrors on one side and small balconies on the other, hidden behind thick velvet curtains. Nyx follows his reflection down the hall, and then the curve of the Alpha's ass, ears tuned to moans and growls muffled by the curtains.  A heavy scent of sex hangs in the air and Nyx takes a deep breath of it, eyes flicking to gold.

The Alpha turns into an empty balcony and Nyx follows eagerly, pulling the curtain shut behind him roughly. 

The tiny room hangs in darkness, decorative walls reduced to a shimmer of red and gold when the lights from the dancefloor below flash past.  A glittering chandelier hangs above them, swaying slightly.

Hidden away from the rest of the world, Nyx focuses on the Alpha where he's silhouetted against the club beyond. 

The Alpha steps closer and Nyx mirrors it, his pulse jumping in his throat in anticipation of what's to come.  His eyes are predatory as they rake over Nyx's body, blending from green to gold.

Calloused hands wrap around Nyx’s throat, cupping his face almost lovingly, pushing him until his back hits the wall.  His eyes flutter closed briefly, momentarily lost in the sensation of the bass pounding through the wall and the Alpha moving to stand flush up against him, his thigh pressing between Nyx’s legs. 

“Will you submit to me, Alpha?” the man asks.

“Yes,” Nyx pants. Begs. “Please.”

The Alpha grins, satisfied.

“Double tap if you want to stop” he says, tapping his fingers twice against Nyx’s jaw in example.  Nyx nods in acknowledgement, rolling his hips in a slow grind against the Alpha's thigh.

Nyx's hands find the Alpha's hips and he slips his fingers under the man's shirt, searching for the lines of scars cut deep into his skin and tracing them, mapping them in his mind.

The Alpha tilts Nyx's head back slightly and every heartbeat before their lips meet drags like a lifetime, with Nyx held in place and desperate for it.  The kiss is slow and deep, the Alpha's hands around Nyx's throat tightening; hard enough to hold him still, but light enough just to tease and Nyx melts into the kiss; every bite, every lick, every press of their tongues together pooling heat in his belly. 

The Alpha tastes like whiskey and cigarette smoke, his kiss controlled and possessive and everything Nyx has been aching for.

Their slow grind becomes more heated, the Alpha's cock pressed hard against Nyx's hip is overhelmingly distracting and the soft pressure around his throat is suddenly not enough.  Nyx moves one of his hands over the Alpha’s, squeezing them harder around his neck in silent request. 

The Alpha obliges, shifting his grip to press down over Nyx’s scent glands in a way that has Nyx’s breath stuttering. 

He loses himself to pleasure, eyes slipping shut to focus on the hands around his throat, the grind of their hips and the tongue sliding over his own. 

The Alpha moves to lick and bite at his jaw, shifting one hand down to Nyx’s chest, fingers rubbing and pinching his nipples over the thin material of his shirt.  Nyx moans, baring his throat in submission as he continues to roll his hips against the Alpha’s, hands sliding back to grab his ass. 

He’s painfully hard now and distantly aware that at this rate he’ll probably cum in his pants.

Nyx gasps for air when the hand around his throat loosens, moving to gently rub where the fingertips were pressed moments before.  The Alpha nips at his ear, breath hot against his skin, “Going to put that mouth to good use?” he growls. 

Nyx grins, grabbing the Alpha’s face to steal another kiss before sliding down the wall to his knees in answer, keeping his eyes on the Alpha towering over him. 

He leans forward to press his face against the bulge in the Alpha’s jeans, teasing gently with his teeth against the black denim as he strokes his hands up strong thighs.  He can’t hear anything over the pounding music, but he feels the rumble of a growl and answers it with his own.  His knees are kicked further apart and the Alpha moves closer, watching him possessively.

A hand tilts Nyx's head up further, thumb stroking over his bottom lip, slick with spit from their kiss. Nyx takes the thumb into his mouth eagerly, groaning as it reaches deeper and presses down against his tongue.  It’s replaced with two fingers a moment later and he groans, keeping eye contact with the Alpha as he sucks and licks. 

The Alpha grins down at him and purrs softly, pleased.

The Alpha unzips his jeans, shoving them down his hips slightly and pulls out his hard cock, stroking his free hand along the length of it languidly. Nyx watches, fixated, panting over the fingers fucking his mouth as he digs his nails into the Alpha’s thighs.  The Alpha’s cock is thick and long, deliciously proportioned to the Alpha himself and Nyx whines softly, mouth watering at the thought of choking on it. 

The fingers slide out of Nyx’s mouth to stroke over his bottom lip again, before they’re replaced with the head of the Alpha’s cock, pressed against Nyx’s lips expectantly. Nyx flicks his tongue out, licking, kissing and mouthing over the tip, making a show of it and enjoying the feeling of the Alpha trembling slightly under his teasing. 

Nyx leans back against the wall, sitting back on his heels with his knees spread, glancing up when the Alpha growls impatiently.  He hooks his fingers under the Alpha’s belt to encourage him to move closer, to box him in and pin him against the wall again. He does - boots planted either side of Nyx’s hips, trapping him.

It’s not a comfortable position to be crouched in, even less so with his cock straining in the confines of his jeans, but Nyx doesn’t much care.  All he can focus on is how much he _needs_ this, to give up control and come apart under someone else’s hands. 

Nyx watches the Alpha as he grips the base of his thick cock, squeezing lightly over the knot, pleased with the low moan that falls from the Alpha’s lips in response. 

The Alpha's cock is hot and heavy on his tongue as he starts to bob his head, slowly taking more and more with practiced ease until he has the man leaning over him and thrusting his cock to the back of Nyx’s throat.

Nyx relaxes, lets the Alpha use him and fuck his face as his mind starts to fog, tension melting out of his muscles.  He teeters on the edge of losing himself, feeling spit and pre-cum drip down his chin in such a wonderfully shameful way.

Nyx yanks his jeans open and pulls out his neglected cock, stroking himself lazily as he chases orgasm with what little clarity he has left.

The Alpha shifts to grip Nyx's jaw and holds him still, thrusting deep into Nyx’s mouth and holding himself there until Nyx is choking, throat fluttering as he tries to swallow. Nyx whines, holding onto the Alpha’s thighs, fingertips digging in desperately as he pants for air.  

Nyx wonders if the Alpha is waiting for him to tap out, which he has no intention of doing, but soon his grip on the Alpha’s thighs starts to loosen and he feels himself losing consciousness.  It doesn’t take long before he feels pleasure coiling tight in his gut and orgasm washes over him, hips jerking and trembling as he tries to hold his position against the wall. 

He’s suddenly gifted with air again, the Alpha dragging his cock out slowly to rub against Nyx’s tongue as his mouth hangs slack.  He thrusts in once more and then he’s coming down Nyx’s throat and Nyx swallows him down greedily.

The Alpha slides out, smearing cum over Nyx’s lips and chin as Nyx pants and gasps, eyes hazy and unfocused, the rush of oxygen sending his mind buzzing.

Nyx slumps down the wall, tilting his head back and closing his eyes to feel the music vibrate through him. After a while the legs boxing him in move, and the sound of a zip brings Nyx face to face with the Alpha crouched down opposite him, green eyes hazy with pleasure but entirely too composed compared to how Nyx looks and feels.

The Alpha moves a hand to Nyx’s head, feeling over the horns on his mask - somewhat bent from being pushed against the wall earlier - and takes a moment to straighten them out, which Nyx can’t help but find endearing. 

The Alpha chuffs at him, cupping Nyx’s face gently and leans over to lick his cum from Nyx’s chin, planting a few soft kisses along his jaw, “Alright?”

Nyx nods, and is hoisted to his feet by a strong hand. 

He tucks himself away and wipes his face with the back of his arm messily, leaning back against the wall to regain some sort of composure.

He closes his eyes for a few seconds, but when he opens them again, his Alpha is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx's type is 'anyone that looks like they could kill him with their bare hands'
> 
> ***  
> Thanks to DreadBehemoth for beta reading this garbage for me


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx returns to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to everyone that left kudos/subscribed/commented on this, I wasn’t expecting so much interest for my piece of smutty nonsense and I really appreciate the love! 
> 
> Sorry the update took so long, I ended up splitting what would have been this chapter into three chapters as originally I was going to go into much less detail re: the sex, but then didn’t. Plus work has been crazy and I’m tired all the time lmao
> 
> Edits: improved flow/ pacing, some fixed grammar

The following week drags in an endless blur of repetitive drills, tiresome guard duty and 4am training.

As punishment for mouthing off during line up, Nyx spends a day in Drautos’ office buried in a mountain of paperwork.  He huffs miserably as he begins to sort through the haphazard files, bored out of his skull and trying not to think about _him_ , whoever he is. The Alpha.

It was never meant to be more than a one-time thing, just something he needed to get out of his system.   A somewhat taboo itch to scratch.

He drops a stack of sorted files to the floor with a loud smack, and puts his feet up on Drautos’ desk for the sheer satisfaction of it.  A group of Glaives in the hallway catch his attention, chatting loudly as they pass the open door.

Nyx inclines his head to the side thoughtfully.

It wouldn’t be impossible to imagine the Alpha working somewhere in the Citadel, maybe one of Petra’s guard or even a Glaive from another unit.

His mind wanders to memories of scars and Alpha-Gold eyes as he flicks through the next messy, unorganised file.

Maybe the Alpha is a hunter from outside the wall, living in a cabin the wilderness and ripping apart demons with his bare hands, ready to ride into the citadel on a behemoth and save Nyx from his imminent boredom related death.

The sound of the door slamming shut pulls Nyx from his fantasy abruptly and makes him jump in his seat, dropping papers that scatter to the ground. He glances up with a grimace and finds himself face to face with Drautos’ unimpressed glare. Nyx slowly takes his feet off the other man’s desk and clears his throat, steeling himself for the inevitable fallout.

“Do you want to finish sorting paperwork sitting on the floor?” Drautos asks evenly.

“No,” Nyx mutters, picking up the escaped documents.

“No?”

“No, _Sir_.”

“Learn how to sit properly then,” Drautos deadpans, dumping a new tower of files on the desk where Nyx’s feet were.  He gives Nyx a pointed look before leaving and shutting the office door behind him.

Nyx watches the closed door for a moment then sighs, slumping back in the chair.  He shuffles the loose papers into the file in his hand before dropping it in the filing cabinet behind him, eyeing the new skyscraper of files miserably. With the door shut he doesn't even have the distractions in the hallway to keep him entertained, and it becomes even harder not to daydream.

The Alpha continues to occupy his thoughts through the rest of the day; there’s just _something_ about him that Nyx can’t stop fixating on.

He thinks about their kiss as he walks home in the dead of night, when the ever present scent of cigarette smoke in the slums fills his nose. He thinks about a body pressed against his when another Glaive throws him to the ground in training, arms on his back holding him firm against the mat… and he thinks about hands around his throat when he stands in the shower, hot water pouring over his body as he strokes his cock until neither his hand nor the memory is enough.

The end of the week provides a short reprieve as Nyx is given an evening off. Against his better judgement, he foregoes a drinking session with his pack to return to Indigo in search of the Alpha.

He waits on the same floor by the same bar, scanning the crowds of masked patrons for behemoth horns. 

The Alpha doesn’t show, so Nyx drops to his knees for someone else, someone too soft and too gentle, who doesn’t leave him trembling and breathless the way _he_ did.

It’s disappointing, and he leaves the club wanting.

He returns the next night he has free, pointedly ignoring the voice in his head (that sounds exactly like Libertus) telling him that he’s being obsessive.  The Alpha doesn't show then either.

He returns one final time, a week later, vowing to himself that he'll give up if he leaves empty handed.

This time, however, his persistence pays off.

He’s leaning back against the bar, sipping at some bright green cocktail that looked far more interesting than it tastes, lost in the beat of the music, when a deep rumbling growl snaps his attention ahead. 

_His_ Alpha.

Nyx watches him stalk across the room; familiar scars catching the dim light, murky-green eyes fixed on Nyx and that familiar lingering scent of whiskey and smoke that has Nyx licking his lips in anticipation. 

His thoughts are running at a mile a minute, barely catching up with him in time to stop staring and _do something_ , before the Alpha is standing in front of him and watching Nyx with his intimidating, and slightly amused gaze.

Nyx hitches a breath and downs the last of his cocktail, placing the glass on the bar behind him so hurriedly that it topples over.  He looks up at the Alpha and chuffs a greeting, flashing him a charming, lopsided grin.

The Alpha returns the chuff with a smirk, slipping a hand to the small of Nyx’s back and pulling him away from the bar to stand flush against him.

“Have you been waiting for me?” the Alpha asks, his voice a deep purr in Nyx’s ear.  Nyx places his hands loosely on the Alpha’s hips, slipping his thumbs under his belt and pressing their hips together.  

“Possibly,” he smirks, kissing and nipping bites along the Alpha’s jaw, enjoying the feeling of the Alpha’s stubble scraping against his own. 

The Alpha’s teeth graze down the side of his neck in turn, the hand on Nyx’s back slipping under his shirt to stroke up his back.  

“Good,” the Alpha says, pressing his tongue to Nyx’s scent gland briefly as he reaches down to slap Nyx on the ass, hard. “Come.”

 

***

 

The Alpha leads him to the top floor of the club; a semi-circle shaped room with a large sweeping balcony.  Thick gold chains drape from the ceiling to the railing, giving the illusion the balcony is floating on air.

If Nyx is honest, he didn’t know this floor existed… likely because he’s usually too drunk to make it past the bouncer that let them up the hidden staircase.

The atmosphere up here is a world away from down on the dancefloor; smoke hangs heavy in the air like a veil of mist, fading and blurring as it catches the dim wine-red light.

The sticky bar floor is replaced by considerably less sticky carpet, and there are rows of overlapping curtains at the back of the room that pique Nyx’s interest, his ears catching muffled moans and cries of pleasure that sound _distinctly_ like an orgy coming from behind it.

Over the balcony, the rest of the club pulses below, the music only slightly dulled by distance and the electric strobe lighting from the dancefloor flickering over the ceiling above them like the reflection of waves on the ocean floor.

“Fancy up here huh?” Nyx says, receiving an amused glance from his Alpha as they walk across the room together, weaving between clusters of mismatched armchairs, loveseats and sofas, arranged around large, circular, mirror-top tables.  The occupants huddled around the tables ignore them; engrossed in playing cards, gambling and smoking in various states of undress.

Nyx follows his Alpha to an empty sofa in a dim corner, partially hidden from the rest of the room by some tall-backed armchairs. 

His Alpha sits down, tapping the floor in front of him with the heel of his boot and spreading his legs to leave a space for Nyx to sit between them. 

Nyx’s eyes track the movement, pausing only for a moment to consider the welfare of his jeans (if he intends to spend this much time on his knees), before he drops down obediently to kneel between his Alpha’s thighs. 

Satisfied, the Alpha pulls a packet of cigarettes from his jeans pocket and lights one, the small flame glowing over his jaw and illuminating the curved horns jutting from his mask.  He takes a long drag, lounging back into the seat and exhaling smoke to the ceiling.

It takes all of Nyx’s limited willpower not to crawl into the Alpha’s lap as he eyes him from his place at his feet, admiring the way his muscles flex as he moves; tensing under his t-shirt that’s _so_ tight it might as well have been painted on. Not to mention his _thighs_ , thick and toned and fuck, Nyx is weak for thick thighs.

His Alpha watches him in turn, eyes raking over Nyx’s body, the end of his cigarette flaring orange in the darkness. 

After a moment, his Alpha leans forward with his elbow resting on his knee, blowing a stream of smoke above Nyx’s head.  He reaches forward to run his thumb along Nyx’s jaw, casually, like it’s normal and not particularly interesting for him to have another man, another _Alpha_ , at his feet. 

Nyx nuzzles into the touch, and wonders if it is.

The Alpha grips Nyx’s chin, thumb stroking over his bottom lip _so_ gently Nyx has to resist the urge to bite.  He flicks out his tongue instead, dragging it slowly over the pad of the Alpha’s thumb as the Alpha smirks, his dark green eyes flashing gold in the dim light, locking on Nyx’s with an intensity that for a split second… feels familiar.

“Same rules as before,” the Alpha says gruffly, tapping Nyx’s cheek twice, “Understand?” 

“Yes,” Nyx nods, abandoning his previous train of thought to focus on the fingers now running through his hair, pulling it free of the tie to spill down to his shoulders.

“Good boy,” his Alpha says, calloused fingertips moving to massage small circles over Nyx’s already too-sensitive scent glands. Nyx tilts his head to the side, each press sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine, pooling heat low in his belly.

“Come here,” the Alpha says, nudging Nyx’s thigh with his boot and spreading his legs further slightly.

Nyx doesn’t need to be told twice.  He sits up on his knees and shifts closer, positioning himself between his Alpha’s legs, hands moving along the Alpha’s thighs to his hips, thumbs pressing into the perfect dip of his hipbones. 

The Alpha leans back, a hand weaving straight into Nyx’s hair and gripping tightly.   Nyx groans at the sudden pressure, tilting his head up to look up at his Alpha before he licks a stripe up from the Alpha's hip to his chest, shoving his t-shirt up along the way to expose his gorgeous, toned body. 

He follows the lines of the scars decorating the Alpha’s skin with his tongue, pressing his fingertips into the deepest ones in reverence. 

“You’re so well behaved for me,” the Alpha growls, spreading his hand around the back of Nyx’s neck, tightening his grip and increasing the pressure slowly until Nyx’s brow creases and he huffs a hot breath.

“So eager to please.”

Nyx whines softly, shifting his legs further apart to ease the growing tightness in his pants. It feels something like worship as he kisses over the Alpha’s rock hard abs, licking and biting every inch of skin he can reach.  

He flicks his tongue over a dark nipple, smirking when the Alpha tenses under him, a deep purr emanating from his chest.  He works his tongue over it with slow broad strokes and quick flicks, his other hand slipping up the Alpha’s side to tease his other nipple between his fingertips.

The Alpha’s breath hitches and the grip around his neck tightens wonderfully, pressing Nyx’s face against him harder.  Nyx grins, continuing his torturously slow teasing with his teeth until the Alpha forcefully shoves him lower with a deep groan. 

Undeterred, and nothing if not persistent, Nyx works his way back down the Alpha’s body to nuzzle and bite at his inner thigh, pressing his thumbs against where he assumes this Alpha’s scent glands would be. 

The Alpha releases his grip on Nyx's neck to lean over him and squash his cigarette into an ashtray on the table beside their sofa. 

He sits back and moves to unhook his belt, a dark leather belt that Nyx thinks would look good tied around his wrists. The clink of metal on metal has Nyx twitching in anticipation and he watches his Alpha unzip his jeans and lazily pull his thick cock free while his mouth waters.

“Because you were so good for me last time,” the Alpha says, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the tip of his cock in slow, languid strokes, “I’ll fuck you.”

Nyx lets out a desperate whine. He _wants_ it, he _craves_ it; and he’s been _so_ good, so obedient and so patient.

Nyx grips his Alpha's cock at the base, eagerly dipping his head to lick a stripe up the underside and nose the Alpha’s hand away. 

He weaves his hand back into Nyx’s hair instead, pulling him closer, expression controlled with eyes full gold and focused on nothing but Nyx.

Nyx basks in the attention, alternating between slow teasing licks and messy open mouth kisses until the Alpha’s cock is slick and glistening.  The grip in his hair tightens when Nyx runs the tip of his tongue over the slit, lapping up a bead of precum and relishing the feeling of his Alpha’s knot throb in his grip. 

He wonders what it would feel like to have _that_ inside him, to be under his Alpha in rut, stretched and knotted and filled with cum.  The thought makes his cock twitch.

In a bid to impress, he swallows the Alpha’s cock to the base in one smooth motion, relaxing his throat and panting through his nose as he works his tongue along the underside. His Alpha holds steady under him, letting Nyx set the pace as he bobs his head rhythmically. 

With the Alpha’s cock sliding deep down his throat, Nyx becomes suddenly more aware of the distant rumbling voices and pitches of laughter coming from the rest of the room, just a few feet away. 

He wonders if they can see; the thought of being watched is sweetly thrilling, to be seen but not _seen_ , on his knees and submitting to his Alpha. 

The muffled chatter is broken by a soft moan that  _definitely_ didn’t come from his Alpha, but from another couple moving to sit on the chairs opposite their sofa. Nyx’s head swims at the sudden presence of a sweet, heady omega scent and glances over his shoulder, eyes skimming over the couple as they grasp and grope at each other.

He decides he doesn’t much care as long as they don’t get in the way and turns back to the task at hand. 

His Alpha seems to mind though, and lets out a deep rumbling growl that carries over the thump of the music, sending the couple scarpering away. Nyx groans, pressing his fingertips harder into the Alpha's thighs, the blatant display of power calling to something feral and instinctual in him. 

The sentiment is shared, apparently, because quicker than his lust-addled brain can follow, Nyx is manhandled onto the sofa and onto his back; legs spread either side of the Alpha’s hips.  The new position is far worse for Nyx’s building impatience, and if it weren’t for the nagging reminders that they’re in a public place, Nyx would have torn all their clothes off with his teeth ages ago.

The Alpha lies down over him with a deep growl, pausing briefly to bite at his throat before he presses their lips together hungrily, tongue sliding into his mouth possessively. 

Nyx melts into the kiss, arching to try and press their bodies closer together. He loops his arms over the Alpha’s shoulders, yanking up the fabric of his t-shirt to scratch at his back and mark him.

His Alpha arches into the scratches with a groan and reaches between them to rub his palm over the bulge in Nyx’s jeans as they kiss, drawing a low, desperate gasp from Nyx’s throat. He traces the outline of Nyx’s cock over the fabric and Nyx shudders, the heels of his boots digging into the sofa either side of the Alpha as he bucks his hips up.

“Please,” Nyx pants, self-restraint fraying by the second, “ _please_.” 

“You beg so sweetly,” his Alpha purrs, teasing Nyx’s lip with his teeth.  Nyx claws a line down the Alpha’s back in wordless response and returns the bite with vigour.

The Alpha groans, sitting up and licking a drop of blood from his lip, amused.  He pulls Nyx’s jeans undone roughly and yanks them down with his underwear to his thighs, held taught across his spread legs.  Nyx grunts as cold air rushes against his hot skin, his cock springing free to rest against his belly, flushed and slick with precum. 

The Alpha growls appreciatively, hands skimming down Nyx’s hips to the top of his bare thighs, lifting them to hook Nyx’s legs over his shoulders. He pulls a packet of lube from his back pocket, tearing it open with his teeth whilst Nyx rolls his hips up impatiently, pulling his shirt up out of the way of his dripping cock.

Nyx watches as the Alpha pours the contents over his fingers and drops the empty packet to the floor, pulse racing as his anticipation builds. A slick finger presses against his entrance, teasing and rubbing and Nyx utters a stuttering groan when it finally slides inside him. 

“Please,” he whines, grinding his hips into the sensation, “ _Fuck_ _me_.”

The Alpha huffs a laugh at his impatience and a second finger joins the first and then a third, fucking Nyx slow and deep to the knuckle.   

“You look so good like this,” his Alpha purrs, “doing so well for me.”

Nyx keens at the praise, his whole body tense as the Alpha curls his fingers inside him _just so_ and the coiling heat in Nyx’s gut sparks into fire.  

Nyx fumbles around in his jeans pocket where they're stretched around his thighs and pulls out a condom, throwing it at the Alpha.

"Impatient," the Alpha says, stroking his cock and pressing it against Nyx's rim where it's currently stretched around his fingers. 

"C'mon c'mon i'm ready," Nyx pants, reaching his arms above his head so he can grip onto the end of the sofa; a solid, leather lifeline for his body whilst his brain melts into a puddle of goo.

Nyx gasp a brief but pitiful whine when the Alpha’s fingers slip out of him, leaving him empty and wanting. 

There’s a momentary pause as the Alpha rolls on the condom and grabs more lube, and Nyx prays to whatever Astral is in charge of one night stands that all his waiting and pining will be worth it.  The Alpha shifts back to press the thick head of his cock against Nyx’s ass, sliding it over his slick hole a couple of times just to tease, before pushing inside him with barely any resistance.

Nyx moans, thighs trembling and body tensing as he struggles to relax around the girth of the Alpha’s cock.  The Alpha growls possessively, thrusting slow and shallow until Nyx’s pleading picks up again and he’s spilling curses from his lips like a prayer.

The Alpha mutters soft words of praise that melt over Nyx’s skin like butter, leaving him gasping and quivering as he picks up the pace and fucks him deeper. Nyx arches off the sofa, a silent cry on his lips, digging his nails into the leather armrest so hard he feels it split.

The Alpha strokes Nyx’s cock in time with his thrusts and holds Nyx’s thigh against him firmly with the other, leaving no leeway for Nyx to do anything but lie there and take it. Nyx screws his eyes shut to focus as the pleasure in his gut just builds and builds.  The music seems to fade out of existence, his world narrowing down once again to nothing but his Alpha and the heat building inside him.

Nyx rolls his hips to swallow more of his Alpha’s cock, urging him to move faster with breathless moans when his words fail him. He lets out a wordless cry of satisfaction when he feels the slight swell of the Alpha’s knot pressing insistently against him.

“You want my knot, Alpha?” the Alpha purrs, tightening his grip around Nyx’s half-fattened knot as he presses his own against Nyx’s greedy hole. The Alpha leans back to watch as he edges it further inside with each thrust, teasing Nyx with the stretch.

Nyx moans incoherently and hopes that’s enough of an answer, before he pushes himself down the sofa to fuck himself onto his Alpha’s knot, the extra girth sending him spilling over the edge with a cry of pleasure.

“Cum for me, boy,” his Alpha coos, his slick grip running up and down the length of Nyx’s cock and fucking him hard and fast through his orgasm. He abandons his grip on Nyx’s thigh to wrap his hand around his throat instead, squeezing lightly.

The pressure over Nyx’s scent glands is all too much, the strobe lighting blurring and even the sofa beneath him, slick with his sweat, suddenly doesn’t feel real.  For a brief moment Nyx is convinced that time stops, arched off the sofa and body held taught as he trembles, cum splattering across his abs. 

He flops back to the sofa bonelessly, dropping an arm over his face to block out the light as his mind reels, drifting through blissful nothingness.

Nyx rides his high as the Alpha’s thrusts get erratic and harsh, his grip on Nyx’s thighs hard enough that Nyx knows distantly he’ll have a beautiful set of bruises tomorrow.   

He grabs his Alpha by the collar and pulls him down on top of him, reveling in the press of the Alpha’s solid weight between his thighs.  He kisses him deeply, relishing the close contact and forgetting briefly that they’re fucking in some sleazy club in the slums.

His Alpha fucks into him roughly, hips slamming against him with enough force to shift him further up the sofa, so Nyx puts his hands back on the armrest above him, struggling to hold himself steady against the Alphas pace as his brain short circuits from oversensitivity.

The Alpha noses Nyx’s head back and mouths over his throat, pulling the collar of his shirt down with his teeth to kiss over the muscle between Nyx’s neck and shoulder, his breathing heavier as he gets closer to orgasm.

The Alpha bites deep into Nyx’s shoulder as he cums, stilling for a moment with a low possessive growl that settles deep in Nyx’s gut and almost twitches his cock back to life.

They lie together for a moment, the Alpha lapping gently at the deep bite he’s left on Nyx’s shoulder, hips jerking in shallow thrusts.  Nyx closes his eyes and listens to their shared panting as his heartbeat hammers in his ears, his skin tingling like electricity.

The Alpha’s breathing has barely evened when he sits up suddenly and reaches to grab his phone.

Nyx’s eyes snap open and he shifts up onto his elbows to look, wondering what could be so damn important at this _precise_ moment while he’s just lying there semi-naked and fucked out with the Alpha’s cock still sheathed inside him. 

The Alpha scrolls through his phone with what Nyx would consider a ‘serious scowl’, his other hand resting on Nyx’s bare thigh and petting him mindlessly. Nyx waits, patiently, chest rising and falling with jittery breaths as his senses slowly return to him and the lube cools on his skin. He shifts to try and look, but the Alpha moves his phone back out of view, cocking an eyebrow at Nyx.

After a minute or so (not like Nyx is counting) of silent scrolling, the Alpha pulls out of him and leans over to press a kiss to Nyx’s lips, “I have to go,” he says gruffly, “Work.”

Nyx is focused on the feel of the Alpha lying over him again, so it takes a moment for the words to filter in through the fog in his brain.  When they do, Nyx splutters a laugh in disbelief, “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” the Alpha repeats.

Nyx lets out a sigh, flopping down to lie flat on his back as the Alpha detangles himself from Nyx. 

“Sorry pet,” the Alpha mutters, getting up to his feet and dumping the condom in the ashtray.  He sorts his clothes out with one hand as he texts rapidly with the other, looking entirely too composed and simultaneously very annoyed.

Nyx lies on the sofa and watches him, not in any particular rush to do, well, anything.

The Alpha spares a glance back at Nyx where he lies on the sofa; jeans around his thighs, flushed and slick with lube.  For a second Nyx thinks he’s going to stay, but then he turns and starts to walk away.

“Wait,” Nyx shouts.

The Alpha pauses, looking back at Nyx questioningly.

“Meet me next week. Here,” Nyx says, hitching up his jeans ungracefully and wiping his cum from his abs.  For lack of a better choice, he licks his fingers clean.

The Alpha watches him silently, expression unreadable, “Tuesday,” he shouts back, pocketing his phone and leaving with the briskness of someone who just remembered their house was on fire.

Nyx watches him go, puzzled, sticky and sweaty… but ultimately _satisfied_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drautos’ phone is currently smeared with lube, he is very sad about it.
> 
> Thank to Dread-Behemoth for beta reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libertus and Nyx have a chat about Nyx’s questionable social activities. Nyx has a suspicion about the identity of his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small intermission chapter because the next two are going to be l o n g
> 
> edit: very minor edits

Nyx wakes to the incessant blaring of his alarm clock, a mere three hours after he slumped into bed the night before.  He slaps the stupid thing until it stops, then fixes it with a bleary glare. 

Four a.m. Fuck.

He grudgingly rolls out of bed and throws himself into the shower, body moving on muscle memory alone.

He might as well still be asleep. 

The hot water is a blessing at this ungodly hour and Nyx wastes slightly more time than he has to spare just standing in it.  He notes the bruises on his thighs, faint blotches of colour, and presses his fingertips into them one at a time to feel the satisfying swell of pain.

He knows he doesn’t have too much time to waste daydreaming though - the last thing he needs at a 6am shift start is an earful for being late. 

Nyx steps out the shower and makes quick work of dressing; grabbing his uniform where it lies scattered about his room and pulling it on. Once moderately composed, he stumbles down to the apartment's shared kitchen, pulling his fingers through his hair in an attempt to untangle it and separate out the parts he needs to re-braid. The kitchen is empty and peaceful, some plates stacked by the sink from people who have already left for work.

He stares out the window for a moment, (the sun isn’t even up yet, so why the hell does he have to be) before sitting at the cheap plastic table.  

Somebody has already left a pot of coffee out so Nyx helps himself, pouring some into a shitty black mug and sipping it, occasionally rubbing the bite on his shoulder as he stares mindlessly at the wall.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Libertus says, entering the kitchen with an exaggerated sniff in Nyx’s direction, “Smells like there’s an orgy going on in here.”

“I _literally_ just got out the shower,” Nyx mutters, turning to watch Libertus grab some bacon from the fridge and start laying it in a pan.  Libertus cocks at eyebrow at him over his shoulder, unimpressed.

“Got a 6am start too?” he asks.

Nyx grunts in response and continues to nurse his coffee, sitting up straighter as the smell of sizzling bacon wafts over. He groans over the earthquake rumbling in his stomach and whines softly at Libertus in exaggerated little whimpers until Libs shoots him a glare.

“Yes, I’ll make some for you,” he says, chucking a few extra slices into the pan.

“Thanks,” Nyx grins.  “Can you give me a lift to work too?”

“On what, my back?” Libertus laughs.

“I thought you were using Tredd’s car?” Nyx asks, slumping down to rest his head on his arms on the table. 

“It’s Luche’s car and no, sorry dude, he took it into work last night when all this drama kicked off, I think he stayed at the citadel last night.  It’s the bus for us.”

“Ugh, wait… What drama?” Nyx asks, curiously.

Libertus grabs some eggs out the fridge and cracks four into the pan, “The Prince went missing,” he says casually, “Everyone lost their marbles, figured he’d been kidnapped right out of the citadel.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah,” Libertus nods and flips the bacon, “Loads of Glaives got called in, at like, midnight.  It was chaos.”

“Is that so,” Nyx says, pondering his Alpha’s brisk departure and whether or not that would be considered a coincidence.

“Scientia says he was supposed to be with Gladio, Gladio said he was supposed to be studying with Scientia.” Libertus huffs indignantly, “You’d think between them they’d be able to keep track of one teenager.”

“A teenager that can warp, though,” Nyx offers, “But…I assume that they’ve found him, right?”

Libertus nods, “Found him with that new omega friend of his, uh…” he taps his fork on the worktop and looks at the ceiling searchingly, as if the answer might be written there.

“Prompto,” Nyx offers offhandedly.

Libertus squints at him suspiciously. “Yeah, him. At his house.” He pauses, dishing up the bacon and eggs onto a large plate and dumping it on the table between them.  He sits down and chucks Nyx a fork. “In _bed_ , apparently.”

“Oh yeah?” Nyx grins.

“Hm. Speaking of which, why _do_ you smell like an orgy?

“You’ll be disappointed in me,” Nyx warns, shoving a crispy piece of bacon into his mouth.

“You went out on your own again then?” Libertus asks, tone light as he pours himself some coffee from the pot. 

“Mn hm.”

“Indigo?”

“Mnhm.”

“Still letting random people choke you out in totally unsafe settings?” Libs asks, taking a sip of his coffee and scrunching his nose in distaste.  He pours the contents back into the pot and gets up to fill the kettle with a fresh load of water, dumping the old coffee into the sink and rinsing the pot.

“ _Libs_.” Nyx huffs, “It sounds worse when you say it like that.”

Libertus flicks the kettle on and leans against the worktop, his expression every bit as disappointed as Nyx said he would be, “What happened to that nice girl you were seeing?”

“Didn’t work out,” Nyx says, “She wanted to move things forward and I just… Don’t really want anything serious right now.” Nyx looks into his empty coffee mug, “I think she’s seeing Crowe now?”

“Oh,” Libertus says, tapping his fingers against the worktop thoughtfully, “Still, there are better ways to get your kicks.  It’s not exactly safe, ya know?”

“I said you’d be disappointed in me,” Nyx mutters, starting to separate and braid his hair at the same time as stuffing his face with food.

“I just want you to _not_ get choked to death by a stranger in a shitty club, Nyx,” Libertus huffs, “Can you imagine me having to explain that to the Captain?”

Nyx laughs, “Yeah, that’d be worth haunting you for.”

“Did you _at least_ use protection this time?” Libertus pleads, threatening him with a teaspoon.

“Yes, _mother_ ,” Nyx scoffs. 

“Don’t bring your mother into this,” Libertus grins, bringing the fresh pot of coffee over and filling both their mugs.  He sits back down and looks at Nyx thoughtfully. “Was it the same guy as last time?”

“Yeah.”

“You gunna see him again?”

Nyx ponders his answer for a moment, but settles for the truth, because ultimately there’s no lying to Libertus.   Mostly because Libertus seems to have some magic ability to read Nyx like an open book, but also because he’s never been able to keep secrets from his best friend, for better or worse.

“I want to,” Nyx says tentatively.

“Why don’t you just, meet somewhere else? Face-to-face, type thing,” Libertus asks, warming his hands around his mug. “Like normal people.”

Nyx shrugs, “I like the mystery, and I don’t really wanna know him.  Just mess about a bit, then move on.”

“Mr. ‘I-get-attached-way-too-easily’ is doing casual hook-ups now?” Libertus teases.  Nyx rolls his eyes, subconsciously moving to rub the bite on his shoulder again.

“Yeah ok, maybe that’s also why I don’t wanna meet the guy,” Nyx admits, pausing for a moment, “Plus, I think it might be someone who works at the citadel, and you know, work politics.”

“Oh yeah?” Libertus says, shifting his chair closer at the first whiff of gossip like a shark scenting blood.

“You said that everyone got called out at midnight? Well, he ditched me for a 'work emergency' around then.  Seems like too much of a coincidence.”

Nyx takes a drink of his coffee, mainly to force a pause in the conversation, though it is admittedly _much_ better than his first cup.  “And he seems familiar.”

“Surely if it was someone we knew… You’d recognise the scent?” Libertus says, already distracted and thinking through all the Glaives that were called to the citadel last night and sorting them by Nyx’s ‘type’.

“I didn't catch a scent either time, Blockers probably. Plus, as you so _rightly_ said, it smells like an orgy in there, you can’t really pick out a person.”  Nyx gets up and takes their empty plate to the sink, adding it to the pile that’s already there.  He watches the first glimmer of sunrise peek over the city skyline.

“We should probably get going, don’t wanna be late,” he says miserably, checking his watch.

Libertus grunts in agreement and stands.  “Describe him, I wanna try and guess,” he says, with far too much enthusiasm.

Nyx groans, “Tall.”

Libertus dumps their leftover coffee into the sink and pouts at Nyx. “Tall.”

“Yeah. Kinda scruffy… uh, short hair?”

“Nyx that’s like 90% of the Glaive,” Libertus huffs.

“Yeah I know, I told you, I don’t wanna figure it out,” Nyx grins, butting his shoulder against Libs’ playfully. “C’mon let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx goes into rut. His Alpha is one step ahead of him in figuring out his identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Life has been mega hectic and then comic con happened and I just lost track of everything.
> 
> Hopefully the smut makes up for the wait :)
> 
> edit: edits to pacing and flow

Tuesday rolls around quickly, and with it, the tell-tale signs of Nyx’s impending rut. 

He feels it bubbling under his skin as he paces his apartment, restless and agitated.

His senses heighten; ears tuned to the voices of others moving about the apartment complex, nose tracking the different scents left in his room and overwhelmed by his own. 

Even the brush of his clothes over his skin has his cock twitching with interest. 

He throws his t-shirt off in frustration and flops back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the sound of his breathing as it becomes more laboured. 

It’s certainly not ideal timing.

Perhaps if Nyx kept a better record of his ruts he might have been more prepared for the arrival of this one.  But he doesn’t, and he knows he’ll suffer for it with a week of work that he could have taken off.

He taps his fingers up his thigh, considering. 

He has a couple of hours to decide whether to go and meet his Alpha, and probably a couple more until he loses his mind to rut.   Slipping his hand to his inner thigh, he presses hard against the fingertip bruises there and groans as the pain swells with a rush of pleasure that settles low in his belly. 

He can decide later.

Nyx palms himself through the soft material of his sweatpants, focusing on the sensation as he teases himself with too-light touches, letting his eyes slip shut and his mind blur. 

His cock responds quickly to the minimal contact and his patience thins even faster.  He shoves his sweatpants down to his thighs and reaches under his bed to throw the lid off a battered shoebox and grab a bottle of lube, flicking the lid off impatiently to squeeze more than enough over his hand and his cock, groaning at the cold, slick sensation.

He strokes himself as the lube warms against his skin, letting his eyes slip shut as he imagines weight on his hips and strong hands around his thighs. His free hand moves back to his thigh to press against the bruises marked there and Nyx arches as his breath stutters, fucking into his fist with more vigour.

A pool of precum drips from his cock where it lies against his stomach, smearing over his abs with every jerk of his hips. The knot at the base of his cock begins to swell as he edges himself closer to orgasm; he clenches his fist around it, whining softly at the pressure that’s not enough, never enough.

He cums onto his belly with a moan, his hand massaging over his knot in a vain attempt to mimic the tightness of a body, to drag out his orgasm a little longer before the rush of heat builds up again. 

The reprieve doesn’t last long; the sweat on his skin barely has time to cool before that incessant need returns.  Nyx pants at the ceiling, sweat sticking his back to the sheets as he waits for his knot to deflate in his fist. 

Orgasm brings him a moment of clarity: His scent hangs thick and heavy in the air, and Nyx knows that if his suspicions are right and his Alpha _is_ someone in the Glaive, he shouldn’t even be considering going out if he wants to remain anonymous.

And he does.

Maybe.

Besides, the club might not even let him in if he’s too far gone.

Nyx peels himself from his sweaty sheets and staggers into the bathroom, showering quickly and dressing in his ‘disguise’, though at this point he’s not even sure if it matters.  He might as well write his name across his forehead in bright pink glitter. 

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Nyx eyes his reflection, noting how blown his pupils are already and the flush scattered across his cheeks. 

Finding an excuse _not_ to go becomes even more difficult as the rational part of his brain is slowly swallowed by the mindless need of rut. 

He throws back a double dose of scent blockers and some rut suppressants and hopes that it’s enough, pulls on his coat and leaves for Indigo.

 

***

 

It doesn’t take long to find his Alpha, waiting by the bar as usual.  Nyx can practically taste his heartbeat in his throat as he calls his greeting and they move to a dark corner, locked together in a deep, heated kiss. He moans into the space between their mouths and loops his arms around his Alpha’s neck, holding him closer.

His Alpha takes a deep breath against Nyx’s throat, smelling him, flicking his tongue out over his scent gland to taste him.  Nyx holds steady, pushing out his scent - against his better judgement - just to smell it on his Alpha’s skin.

“You’re going into rut,” his Alpha says, like it isn’t incredibly obvious. Nyx keens in response, working to restrain the desperate, filthy words that threaten to spill from his lips. 

“Is that a problem?” Nyx pants, running his fingers through the short spikes of his Alpha’s hair.  His Alpha huffs a laugh, biting down on Nyx’s shoulder hard enough to draw a pained gasp from his throat. “Not a problem,” he replies, backing Nyx against the wall and pinning him there.

“Are you going to behave?” his Alpha asks, pressing his hips to Nyx’s.  He mouths a kiss over Nyx’s scent gland, momentarily stopping Nyx’s thoughts in their tracks.  

“Y-yes,” he pants, “Yes, yes, _please_.”

“Good,” his Alpha says, lips curving into a smirk against Nyx’s throat.  He pulls back to nod at the staircase, “Upstairs.”

Nyx nods. 

They take the stairs to the top floor, but this time his Alpha leads them to the curtains at the back of the room and parts them for Nyx to go through. 

The new room is a maze of booths, sofas and chairs, all plush black leather set back behind layers of silk and velvet drapery.  The lighting is dim, a red glow dancing on the skin of the couples and groups already there, tangled together in the throes of passion.

Nyx is hyperaware of the bodies around them as they walk to the back of the room, transfixed by every wanting scent that calls to him like a lover. The moans and cries that litter the air are like fire under his oversensitive skin. 

He catches the eye of another alpha as they pass.  Her gold eyes track him and he flashes her a grin as she chuffs to him, lounging on a sofa with a pretty omega slowly grinding in her lap.

His eyes drop to the omega’s ass, to the slick glistening on her thighs and his mouth waters, images of her slick cunt dancing over his vision as his instinct fights for control.  He opens his mouth to chuff at her when a hand grips his chin firmly, pulling his attention back to his Alpha.

He refocuses on murky green eyes and swallows, bowing his head slightly in submission.

“Behave,” his Alpha warns, before Nyx is spun to face the wall and pushed against it, hard. 

Nyx grunts, crossing his arms in front of him to rest his forehead against them and waits, impatiently, for orders.  He feels fingertips tracing down his spine, teasing and slow before they settle on his hip and slip under the waistband of his jeans, rubbing small circles along his hipbone.

Nyx rolls his hips into the touch, but the hand moves away the second he does to grip the back of his neck instead.  A shiver ripples down his spine, his breath hitching in anticipation.

Nyx tries to look over his shoulder, a plead on his lips, only to be shoved back against the wall again. The grip around his neck squeezes deliciously, holding him easily.

“Don’t move,” his Alpha growls, “Or you get nothing. Understand?”

Nyx whines in answer, bowing his head as his Alpha guides him until he’s bent over at the hips, chest against the wall and ass pressed back against his Alpha’s hips.  His whole body trembles as he fights to remain still.

Hands return to his hips, holding him tight as his Alpha grinds against him, slowly pressing the bulge of his cock against Nyx’s ass and driving Nyx fucking wild. He closes his eyes, sinking his teeth into his forearm to try and smother the moans that fall from his lips.

“Fuck me,” he begs. 

He isn’t sure if the demand is heard over the music until his Alpha leans over him, slowly pressing his body flush against Nyx’s until his mouth is at Nyx’s ear.

“I intend to,” he purrs, then, “Still got your wits about you?”

Nyx nods, “Yeah.” For now.

His Alpha steps back to shove Nyx’s shirt up to his waist, hands stroking up his sides roughly.  Nyx arches into the touch, a shiver following up his spine.

Nyx is certain now that he is going to die if he doesn’t get thoroughly fucked as soon as possible, every fragmented thought that leaves his brain is focused on the feel of his Alpha against him, his scent, his touch, his presence.

He loses himself to the sensations, hands on his body pulling his jeans down to his thighs, slick fingers stretching him open until he’s a moaning and quivering mess, his cock hanging heavy and untouched between his legs.

Nyx tenses when he feels the blunt head of his Alpha’s cock push against him, teasing and slow, just edging the tip inside.  Nyx attempts to push his hips back but the hand on his hip holds him firmly.  He feels his Alpha’s rumbling  growl vibrate through his body and keens what he hopes will be taken as an apology.

The waiting is almost _painful,_ and in his mindless state it takes every last shred of restraint he has to remain still and wait for his Alpha to claim him.

After an eternity of teasing, his Alpha finally thrusts in, far slower than Nyx’s shattered patience will tolerate.

Despite his enthusiasm, Nyx lets out a choked sob. It’s a blissful stretch, filling him, on the verge of painful but everything he so desperately wants.

“I’m going to make you cum without touching you,” his Alpha says, and all Nyx can do is moan in response, tensing around the thick cock that’s stretching him wide.

It feels incredible, like every nerve in his body is on fire.  His Alpha starts to thrust deep, pressing the swell of his knot against Nyx's rim each time, promising a fullness that he craves with every fibre of his being.  

The rest of the room drowns out and all Nyx can focus on is the feeling of his Alpha’s fat cock slamming into him, taking the breath from his lungs with each thrust. 

His Alpha slows his thrusts to a languid grind, dragging his cock out and then back in to work his knot a little further each time. The pace is torturous; Nyx moans, he whines and he purrs, waiting so patiently that when he finally feels the entire knot seated inside him he’s surprised he doesn’t cum on the spot.

They hold like that for a brief moment and then his Alpha draws out again, hand slipping to Nyx's neck and increasing the pressure as he starts fucking him in earnest, pushing his knot inside with each thrust.  

None of the fantasies Nyx had concocted earlier match up to this.

It's not long before he cums with a silent shout, untouched as his Alpha said, hands balling to fists against the wall and eyes screwed shut.  His legs tremble with the weight of holding himself up when all he wants to do is collapse.

Nyx slumps a little further down the wall, moaning mindlessly until his Alpha’s thrusts become erratic and unfocused and he cums with a rumbling growl that Nyx feels in every bone in his body. 

Claimed, he echoes the growl weakly, finally beginning to feel the intensity of his rut dampening.

The next few moments happen in a foggy blur; Nyx’s throat is released and rubbed gently where he sports red pressure lines, then his Alpha turns him, letting him slouch back against the wall as they both redress clumsily.

Nyx is too lost in his afterglow to notice the way his Alpha looks at him; studying him, searching for something in the colour of his eyes, the planes of his body, the taste of his scent. 

With the burn of rut sated for a short while, Nyx relaxes to the feel of his Alpha running his fingers through his hair, once again pulling it free of the tie.  Nyx glances up at him, hazy and unfocused.

"What?" he mumbles. 

His Alpha doesn't answer, running his fingers through again, stopping at the nape of Nyx’s neck to grab a fistful of hair and yank his head back.  Nyx groans, eyes glazed over as the lights above him dance through the air.  He feels a finger trace the line of the tattoo down his neck, pressing lightly over his scent gland in a way that sends his mind reeling.

“Fuck,” he groans.

“Hm,” his Alpha agrees, leaving a trail of kisses over the ink, “Will you meet me tomorrow?” he asks, in a tone that Nyx doesn’t have the mental clarity to dissect.

Nyx nods, “Here?”

“No, I’ll give you my address.” 

He pulls a scrap of paper out his pocket and presses it into Nyx’s hand.

Nyx stares at it for a moment, reading over the lines of scrawled letters until they form words in his brain. 

When he looks up, his Alpha is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Next chapter: 'Nyx figures it out'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drautos is behaving strangely. Nyx gets ready to meet his alpha face to face. These two things may or may not be related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to everyone who all left lovely comments on the last chapter, inspired me to continue and extended my life by many years. Thanks to u all, you superb little humans.
> 
> Apologies for the huge delay in updates, the last three chapters will all be up over the next couple of weeks hopefully!

Rut still going strong (if somewhat cooled off from last night) Nyx arrives at work the next day to find Drautos watching him intently.  It happens continuously throughout his shift, each time making Nyx a little more uneasy. 

He wouldn’t usually be interested in whatever weird staring game Drautos was playing… but there’s something unreadable in the Captain’s expression that has him perplexed. 

Not that Drautos is ever an open book of emotion.

Nyx frowns as they stare at each other across the training field in the early afternoon. 

He flips his kukri over in his hand thoughtfully, filtering through the week to search for any clues to his Captain’s odd behaviour.  It’s unlike Drautos not to speak his mind if Nyx has fucked up - which distantly he assumes he must have - so the odd silent-staring thing is really throwing him off. 

Nyx shrugs at him, trying to convey his confusion with exaggerated body language. 

The Captain breaks eye contact first, moving away to berate a younger Glaive about her sloppy defensive stance, and once again, Nyx gets that weird feeling that he’s _missing_ something. 

He’s deep in thought when Tredd approaches, hovering in the corner of his vision.

“Have you lost something?” Tredd asks, waving a hand in front of Nyx’s face.  “Your last two brain cells?”

“Drautos is staring at me,” Nyx says flatly.

“Maybe it’s because you smell like a walking brothel,” Tredd offers casually, scrunching his nose in feigned disgust. “Maybe he thinks you’re open for business.”

Nyx shoots him a withering look.

“Since I’m in rut, you’ll be close behind,” Nyx says, cocking an eyebrow, “bet you forgot to take the week off too.”

Tredd shrugs, “I don’t struggle with my ruts as much as you do,” he pulls an exaggerated pity face, “It must be _really_ hard for you, being around _so_ _many_ attractive alphas.”

Nyx rolls his eyes, “Good thing I’m standing with you then.”

“Asshole.”

“Are you bothering me for a reason, Tredd?” Nyx asks, turning to him with a sudden urge to piss him off, “Are you here for more advice on your tragic pining for Luc-”

Caught off guard, Nyx staggers as Tredd shoves him back a step, teeth bared in a snarl, “What the fuck.”

Tredd growls, pointing at Nyx accusingly, “ _I told you that in confidence_ ,” he hisses.

“No one is listening,” Nyx snaps irritably, flooding the air with his scent. “And don’t touch me.”

Tredd slaps his hand to Nyx’s shoulder, and his scent fills Nyx’s nose, threatening, “Or what, Ulric.”

Nyx grins, squashing the little voice in his head that’s telling him not to rise to the bait. Instead, growl rumbling through his body, he punches Tredd square in the jaw with a resounding thud. 

 

***

 

“What was it this time?” Drautos sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looks between them with displeasure.

“A minor disagreement, sir,” Nyx says.  The weight of Tredd’s presence next to him is irritating, the taste of his scent still clinging to Nyx’s tongue, all threatening to flare up Nyx’s bad mood again. 

“Nyx lost his temper.”  Tredd says flatly, and then as an afterthought, “Sir,”

Nyx snorts a huff and side-eyes the alpha beside him, “Tredd hasn’t learnt how to dodge yet.”

“You two will be the death of me,” Drautos mutters.  He files away a report into both of their folders and slaps the paper shut decidedly.

“You’ll spend the rest of your shift tidying the uniform cupboard Furia,” Drautos says, “I expect it to be spotless before you clock out.”

“Yes, sir,” Tredd says, his voice strained through gritted teeth.

“Dismissed.”

Tredd turns on his heel, shooting Nyx a scowl and leaves the office bitter with his anger.  He shuts the door behind himself, a little too hard to be considered an accident.

Drautos watches Nyx for a moment, pensive. Nyx tries to hold his gaze, but finds his attention slipping away sheepishly.

“Go home Nyx,” he says finally, “I won’t tolerate this again.”

Nyx waits for the punishment to follow, but Drautos simply drags some more paperwork from a drawer and begins reading.

“You’re dismissed,” he says, without looking up.

Nyx takes a tentative step towards the door, but nothing further happens.  

No punishment?

Before Drautos can change his mind Nyx is out of the building so fast he might as well have warped. 

Better not to question it.

 

***

 

Nyx returns to his apartment and immediately throw himself into the shower.  Tredd will forgive him, eventually.  It’s not the first tiff they’ve had, especially when one or both of them have been in rut, and definitely won’t be the last.

That aside, and punishment free, Nyx tries to relax a little.  The hot water soothes his temper, and gives him time to mull over what might happen tonight.

If his Alpha is someone he knows, will it cause issues at work?  If it’s not, does he want to continue this more publicly? Would the Alpha get along with his pack? What if he’s got a terrible personality? 

All the questions rocket around Nyx’s head, with no answers to quell them.

Nyx steps out the shower and ponders his reflection in the steamed mirror.  His pupils are still a little blown, and there’s that ever constant heat in his gut pulling his thoughts to sex, but if the Kingsglaive offers anything as part of the somewhat thin medical plan, it’s good rut suppressants. 

He throws two back and considers doing something with his hair - does he put it up like he would at Indigo? - but there’s no point being anything other than himself, he supposes.

Dressed and feeling a bit more human, Nyx rummages through his desk until he finds the slip of paper he saved, dated today to meet his Alpha again.  He twirls it between his fingers thoughtfully. 

As if summoned by indecent thought, Libertus appears at his door.

“I know you don’t wanna hear it, but this is a bad idea dude,” he says, leaning against the doorframe and looking at Nyx as if to say ‘and you know it’.

Nyx grunts, folding a corner of the paper down thoughtfully.

“I’m going,” he says flatly, placing the slip of paper in his jeans pocket and slipping past Libertus to venture down to the shared kitchen.  Libertus follows him, jabbing him in the side playfully.

“What if the guy turns out to be a murderer? Hm?” Libertus asks, “What if he’s luring you out to a murder house in the middle of fuck-ass nowhere?”

Nyx cocks an eyebrow at him and slumps down in a chair at the cheap, shitty table.  He leans back until the front legs of his chair are off the ground and hums thoughtfully. “He could have killed me at the club, if he wanted to.”

“Too many witnesses.” Libertus sits down opposite him after retrieving some beers from the fridge and placing one in front of Nyx.

“Coulda asked me to go out back for a smoke and I woulda been like-” Nyx rights his chair with a thud and does an exaggerated impression of himself, slurring and drunk, “yeah sure thing mate l-m-a-o.”

“I think he’ll be ok,” Crowe says, entering the room and joining them at the table with a box of takeout (that she does _not_ intend to share).

“ _I_ think he’s going to get murdered and someone will be walking around with his skin as a hat,” Libertus huffs.  Nyx barks a laugh, glancing at the door as Pelna, Tredd and Luche join them.

“It will be the most beautiful hat in exi-” Nyx starts.

“Is no-one going to fight my corner for the injustices done against me today?” Tredd interrupts haughtily; pushing Nyx in his chair to the side so there’s more room at the table to add more.  Nyx growls at him, but otherwise allows himself to be moved to the tune of chair legs screeching across the floor.

Tredd drags a chair over, again screeching its metal legs across the floor, and sits down dramatically.  He’s sporting a fairly dark bruise on his jaw, but most of the injury appears to be to his pride.  Luche takes a seat on the other side of Tredd and Pelna sits himself between Crowe and Libertus. 

Crowe offers Tredd a look of pity, “It’s very sad you got punched,” she says, “I assume you deserved it.”

“It was a light tap,” Nyx mutters.

Tredd narrows his eyes when Nyx snorts a laugh into his drink, “No,” - he pauses to give Nyx a rumbling growl - “This shithead got off scot-free! Drautos gave him the whole evening off, no punishment, nothing.”

Libertus squints suspiciously, “oh yeah?”

Nyx purrs in content and fixes Tredd with his most charming smile, “it’s not my fault I’m all het up and in rut, Tredd, what’s your excuse?”

Tredd almost exits his chair, hand outstretched to throttle Nyx as Nyx is lifting his leg to kick the chair out from under him when Crowe slams her hand flat on the table and both the Alphas pause to look. Her fork skitters across the table from the force and Pelna skids it back to her with an amused grin.

“None of that in the kitchen,” she says, taking a sip of her beer and levels them with a stare one at a time.  Tredd shifts back in his seat and Nyx has the decency to look a little put out.

“I’m just _saying_ Drautos usually loves any excuse to throw Nyx in the metaphorical dungeon,” Tredd says.

“One time he locked me in the actual dungeons,” Nyx says thoughtfully.

“Kinky,” Crowe smirks.

“It wasn’t, I was so hungry.” Nyx taps his fingers over his pocket absently, memorising the address for the third time today. “Still, being not-in-prison means I won’t have to bail on my date tonight.”

“Who’d be stupid enough to date you?” Luche asks indifferently.

“Murderers looking for new hats,” Nyx says, grinning at Libertus, “apparently.”

Luche rolls his eyes and crosses his arms across his chest, “This is the alpha from Indigo you’re meeting? Where’s the murder house then?  I assume you have an address.” 

Nyx nods and fishes the slip of paper from his pocket, sliding it across the table. 

“Not been near here, but it’s a nice part of town right?” Nyx inclines his head to the side.

Luche picks it up and scans the scribbled words, his disinterest vanishing almost comically.  A grin spreads across his face and he passes the paper to Tredd who mirrors the grin in the most self-satisfactory way.

“Yup,” Luche says evenly, “Nice part of town indeed. Maybe you’ll catch yourself a sugar daddy.”

Nyx frowns and snatches the paper back, “Why are you grinning.”

“Shouldn’t you be leaving soon?” Tredd interrupts, taking Nyx’s unfinished beer and throwing the last of it back. “Paper says 8.”

Nyx stands, snatching back the address, “Yeah yeah, I’m going.”

He walks round the table to Libertus and leans down over his shoulder, “I promise to call if I get murdered, ok?” he purrs, planting a kiss on his packmates cheek, “Don’t wait up.”

Libertus grumbles in response but Nyx catches the soft end of a chuff and grins.

“Later,” he calls, grabbing his jacket and leaving none the wiser.

 

***

 

Nyx arrives at the address 5 minutes before the time scrawled on the slip of paper.  He parks Crowe’s bike by the driveway and takes a minute to study the house.   It’s a cute little terraced house, with a small well-tended garden and red painted front door. 

It is… not what Nyx was expecting. What was he expecting? He's not sure, but not 'cute'.

The lights are on, but the curtains closed, and Nyx only catches a glance of someone walking past a window.

He chews his lip, uncertain, as he makes his way up the stone path to the house.  Curiosity now outweighing consequence, Nyx knocks.

There’s a minute of nothing before a silhouette appears on the other side of the door, and a split second of nerves shiver across Nyx’s skin.

And then the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cliffhanger you there but this chapter got really long because I adore the pack interactions and got carried away OTL
> 
> Alpha’s ruts (and omega's heats) can sync to each other if they spend a lot of time together. Nyx and Tredd are always sync'd and go out of their way to pick fights with each other, but they're terribly fond of each other really.
> 
> No beta we die like men


End file.
